Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display panel.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional deposition for an insulating layer (e.g. made of silicon oxide or silicon nitride), the deposition chamber should be cleaned after repeated deposition steps. In general, the deposition chamber is cleaned by fluoride ions (F−), which are formed by treating fluorine-containing gas (e.g. Ar+NF3) with a remote plasma and then conducted into the deposition chamber. However, the fluoride ions of the cleaning process will remain in the deposition chamber, and then are mixed in with the insulating layer deposited in a subsequent deposition process. The degree to which the fluoride ions accumulated on the surface of the insulating layer will influence the semiconductor device's performance. An overly high or overly low degree of accumulation will negatively influence performance, and should be modified to improve the performance of the semiconductor device.